The ever-increasing amount of digital information is a rich potential resource for people and entities to utilize for their personal and collective benefit. As the amount of potentially available digital information increases, accessing the most beneficial and relevant content and data in a timely manner becomes more difficult.
Current tools, system, interfaces and methods provide only limited capabilities for users to easily access the most beneficial and relevant content and data in a timely manner (for example what they want, where they want, when they want, how they want, why they want, who they want).
Currently popular existing models for discovering new content and data are through searching the internet and through social techniques, for example. Search is primarily an algorithmic approach based on understanding the popularity and dynamics between links and the content and data contained within the links. Social media is a “people-powered” approach where users connect to particular other users and/or entities in order to subscribe or follow relevant content and data from them. Users explicitly receive content and data that is ‘pushed’ to them by their contacts and connections as appropriate. Both approaches recognize the benefits of the other and increasingly incorporate the respective methodologies. The aspects of the disclosed embodiments address drawbacks of existing solutions and technologies, to provide new, enhanced solutions and techniques and/or to provide new technical alternatives.